


Gecenin Rengi

by GoddessCalypso



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Songfic
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCalypso/pseuds/GoddessCalypso
Summary: Çünkü tek istediğim, seni bir kere olsun ışıkta görebilmekAma sen gecenin rengi ardına saklanıyorsun





	Gecenin Rengi

**Author's Note:**

> 2015'te yazmıştım, hatalarım varsa affola. 4. sezon 12. bölümden spoiler içerir. :)
> 
> Şarkı: Lauren Christy - the Color of the Night

Kızıl saçlı genç kız, mavi gözlerini sımsıkı kapatmış, yaşadıklarının bir rüya olmasını tüm kalbiyle dilerken farkında olmadan elinde tuttuğu hançerin kabzasını sıkıyordu. Sırtını kasaba sınırına çevirmişti, Storybrooke tabelasının biraz ötesinde, sınır çizgisinin dışında yere yığılmış adamı görmek istemiyordu. Çünkü gözyaşlarının ıslattığı perişan yüzü gördüğü anda, gardını düşüreceğini biliyordu. Rumplestinskin affedilmeyi hak etmiyordu ve ona duyduğu aşkın mantığına galip gelmesine izin veremezdi.

 

Kasaba sınırının iki yanında uzanan ağaçları görmek, yaptığı şeyden ötürü pişmanlık duymasına ve acı çekmesine yol açıyordu. Bunu engelleyeceğini umarak gözlerini yummuştu, böylece göğe ulaşan dalların arasında yaşanan anın tekrar tekrar zihninde canlanmasının önüne geçebileceğini düşünmüştü. Ama gözlerini kapatmak, kulaklarının duymasına mani olmuyordu.

 

"Belle, lütfen." Acı dolu feryatları ormanda yankılanan adam, Belle'in gözyaşlarını serbest kalmaya zorluyordu. Ama o, yapılması gerekeni yapmıştı. Bir kişiyi feda ederek belki de yüzlerce kişinin hayatını kurtarmıştı. Bir vicdan azabı, ömür boyu sürecek yüz vicdan azabından iyiydi. Şimdi unutup yoluna devam etmesi gerekiyordu ama nasıl yapacağını bilmiyordu. Aşkını kalbinden silemediği bu adamı nasıl unutabilirdi ki?

 

"Belle, korkuyorum!" Bu feryat gözlerini açmasını sağlamıştı.

 

Rumplestinskin'in pek çok halini görmüştü, öfkesini, mutluluğunu, üzüntüsünü tatmıştı. Ama korku, söz konusu Rumplestinskin olduğunda, yabancı kaldığı bir duyguydu. O, korkmazdı. Mavi gözlerini hançere çevirirken iç sesi onu yalanlıyordu: "Hayır, korkardı." 

 

O gün farkına vardığı gerçek, suratına bir tokat gibi çarptı. Rumplestinskin, hep korkmuştu. Hançerin başkalarının eline geçmesinden, kontrol edilmekten, kendi silahına yem olmaktan... Korkularından kurtulmak adına sahiplendiği güçleri, aslında ona en karanlık kabuslarını vermişti. Korkularından kaçmak isterken onların esiri olmuştu.

 

 Belle, sevdiği adamın yalanlarının ağırlığındaki hançere büyük bir öfkeyle baktı. Rumplestinskin, ondan kurtularak korkusuz ve yenilmez olmak istemişti. Gücü istemişti, yine. Kendisini göremediği halde yalvarmaya devam eden adam, artık ona yabancıydı. Belle, bir zamanlar aşık olduğu adamı göremez olmuştu, tıpkı onun da şu an kendisini göremediği gibi.

 

Bakışlarını hançerden çekerek önünde uzanan yola yöneltti. Gitme vakti gelmişti. Tüm duygularını ve anılarını burada bırakarak yeni bir hayata adım atması gerekiyordu. Yine de bir parçası burada onunla kalacaktı, biliyordu. O halde o parçasını da terk etmek zorundaydı. 

 

Kesik kesik gelen hıçkırıklara kulaklarını tıkayarak öne doğru bir adım attı. Yıllarca, bedenleri birbirinden ayrı olsa da ruhlarının yakın olduğuna inanmıştı. Oysa şimdi tam tersi geçerliydi, bedenler yakın ama ruhlar ayrıydı ve şimdi Belle, bedenlerini de ayırıyordu.

 

_Bedenler yakın ama ruhlar ayrı._

 

Bir şarkı sözüydü bu. Ansızın aklına gelivermişti işte. Belki de bunca zaman zihninin derinliklerine gizlenmiş ve vaktinin gelmesini beklemişti. Şarkının sözleri beynine üşüşürken avucundaki hançeri acıyla sıktı.

 

_Sana olduğum her şeyi ve olmak istediğim her şeyi verdim._

 

Belle, ona hayatını vermişti, hayallerini adamıştı, bir ömrü onunla geçirmeyi tereddütsüz kabul etmişti ve Rumplestinskin, ona kırık bir kalp ve yalanlarla dolu bir yaşamdan başka bir şey vermemişti.

 

_Bu duvarı aşabilecek miyiz?_

 

Güç ve hırs, aralarında bir duvar gibi durmuştu her zaman. Onları birbirlerinden uzak tutmuştu. Belle, o duvarı yıktıklarını zannetse de, aslında bir tuğlasını bile yerinden oynatamamışlardı. Duvarı hiçbir zaman aşamamışlardı.

 

_Çünkü tek istediğim, seni bir kere olsun ışıkta görebilmek._

 

Onu ışığa çekebileceğine gerçekten inanmıştı. Aşk kadar güçlü bir duygunun yapamayacağı hiçbir şey olamadığını düşünmüştü. Yanılmıştı. En sonunda gerçek, bir tokat gibi yüzüne çarpmış ve yok edemediği karanlık, onları ayırmıştı.

 

_Ama sen gecenin rengi ardına saklanıyorsun._

 

Rumplestinskin, hançeri ele geçirdiği gün girdiği karanlıktan asla çıkamamıştı. Belle'in tüm çabalarına, inancına rağmen gece kadar siyah bir perdenin arkasında kalmayı tercih etmişti. 

 

_Kaybettim ben._

 

Karanlığa karşı verdiği savaşı, aşkını, hayatını, her şeyi kaybetmişti. Yeni hayatına mağlubiyetinin ağırlığı altında çöken omuzlarıyla ve tamiri mümkün olmayan kırık kalbiyle başlayacaktı. Birazdan kasabaya yepyeni bir insan olarak girecekti. Ruhu yaralı, bakışları donuk, omuzları çökük... Mavi gözleri her daim gülen gerçek Belle'i de, sınırda, aşkıyla birlikte bırakmıştı. Onu da kaybetmişti ve artık boş bir kabuktan ibaretti.

 

Kasabanın göz alıcı ışıkları ağaçların ardından görünmeye başlamıştı. Ansızın olduğu yerde durdu. Düşüncelerini ve sözlerini de burada bırakması gerekiyordu. Yoksa kendine hakim olamayıp Rumplestinskin'in peşinden gider ve hiç bilmediği bir dünyada, kaybettiği aşkını bulmaya çalışan zavallı bir ruha dönüşürdü. Ama şarkıda da dediği gibi yakasını bırakmayan geçmiş yüzünden geleceğe bakamıyordu. Ne kadar çabalarsa çabalasın geçmiş, her zaman aklının bir köşesinde kalacak ve zaman zaman gün yüzüne çıkarak Belle'e hayatı zindan edecekti.

 

_Seni bekliyorum, ışıkta duruyorum._

 

Hançeri son kez kuvvetlice sıkarak ıslak mavi gözlerini yıldızlarla bezeli gökyüzüne çevirdi. 

 

_Lütfen, gecenin renginden çık gel._

 

Bir kere yapmıştı bunu. Yıllar önce, şatoda, onu ilk kez öptüğünde canavarın arkasındaki adamı görmeyi başarmıştı. Bir an için bile olsa onu gerçekten, tam anlamıyla gecenin renginden sıyırmıştı. Kalbinin sağlam kalmak için direnen parçasına saklanmış küçük bir umut kırıntısı hala vardı. Yüzüne baktığında canavardan başka bir şey göremediği o adamı, ışığa çekebileceğine olan inancı, son nefeslerini alıyor olsa da varlığını sürdürüyordu.

 

Gözyaşlarına akmaları için son kez müsade ederken gecenin koyu karanlığının ardında olduğunu bildiği adama olanca gücüyle fısıldadı: "Lütfen, Rumple."


End file.
